Not Your Average Superheroes
by xCherryStarAngelx
Summary: The name says it all. Sakura and Syaoran are your everyday high school enemies. What happens when they discover a wonderful yet terrible secret about themselves?


Not Your Average Superheroes

By: xCherryStarAngelx

Chapter One:

Your Average High Schoolers

Sakura Kinomoto walked down a hallway of Tomoeda High, accompanied by her two best friends and cronies, Tomoyo Daidouji, a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and long purple midnight hair, and Miku Sasaki, a pretty girl with short red hair and flaming orange eyes. The threesome was the most popular people at school. Well, except for that stupid Syaoran Li and his friends and that stuck-up Meiling, who happened to be Li's cousin and who was all over him.

"Look, it's Li," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura and Miku. Sakura immediately frowned while Miku smiled wickedly.

"Let's show them who's boss," Miku grinned. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and tossed her short auburn hair.

"All right, Miku," Sakura looked over at her friend, who had an evil glint in her eyes.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran Li scanned the hallway with his amber eyes, rather bored. His gaze fell on a certain emerald-eyed girl followed by two others.

"Check it out," he muttered to his two friends, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who had blue-black hair and navy eyes and round glasses, and Akira Hitoshi, a blond with brown eyes.

"Finally something interesting," Akira grinned evilly.

----------------------------------------

"What do you want, Li?" Sakura asked, irritated. She glared at him angrily.

"Chill, Kinomoto," Syaoran glared back coldly.

"This better be worth our time," Miku said. Tomoyo sighed. Would the two ever get along with the guys?

"Like we even _want_ to talk to you lowlife," Akira snorted, his brown eyes dancing with glee when he saw Miku's angry orange ones.

"You bastard," Miku shot back.

"You guys, we have AP Calculus in two minutes," Tomoyo reminded her two fuming friends carefully.

"Yeah," Eriol added. He also hated all the rivalry between the two threesomes.

"Who cares about Calculus," Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's really not worth my time." But even so, she still followed Tomoyo to the classroom.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Miku sat down in the last row, unfortunately followed by Syaoran, Eriol, and Akira. "Won't they leave us alone?" Sakura complained through gritted teeth. Just then, Takashi-sensei entered the room.

"Hello, class." Takashi-sensei greeted them cheerfully. No one replied.

"You will be getting your test results back today," he continued, ignoring the class's groans. He began passing out tests. The second Sakura received hers, she yelled, "What the hell?" A taunting red F lay scribbled on the top of her paper.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran lazily took his paper from Takashi-sensei. He was sure he had aced it. AP Calculus was WAY too easy. So naturally, he was unprepared for the F on his paper.

"What the hell!" Syaoran yelled the same time Sakura did. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"What is so… ah, aggravating that you must shout profanity for the whole class?" Takashi-sensei asked smoothly. The two merely glared at him.

"I suppose it was the F you to received? Very disappointing," Takashi-sensei nodded understandingly.

"Disappointing crap! I am dead!" Syaoran yelled.

"Me too!" Sakura added. Takashi-sensei raised his eyebrows.

"I am shocked at your behaviors today, Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto, I expected more of you," Takashi-sensei sighed sadly, "And for all your profanity and low grade, I'm afraid you'll both have to do detention today, _together_." Sakura and Syaoran both gasped. Even the teachers knew about their rivalry. Tomoyo and Miku exchanged a look of sympathy with Sakura while Eriol and Akira exchanged a look of sympathy with Syaoran.

"Anyway, class. Good job with the test. Except for cough some of you," Takashi-sensei smiled at the class. Sakura and Syaoran both sent him death glares, which the sensei decided to ignore.

----------------------------------------

**_After AP Calculus _**

"Argh, that stupid bastard of a teacher," Sakura kicked a stone angrily.

"Cool down," Tomoyo soothed her friend.

"I hate him. How could he _think_ of putting me in detention with _Li_?" Sakura continued, sending a death glare at a nearby freshman, who immediately ran off.

"I _love_ being a junior," Miku commented, "You get to scare all the freshmen and sophomores."

"Well, you really shouldn't bully, Miku," Tomoyo sighed. Miku rolled her eyes. Just then, she spotted Meiling.

"It's Meiling," Miku hissed. Sakura groaned.

Meiling stepped up and tossed her long, black hair. Her red eyes glared angrily at Sakura.

"All right," Meiling said none too politely, "How _dare_ you have detention with my Syaoran-poo."

"_You_ want my detention? Go ahead. I don't want to spend more time than I need to with that bastard," Sakura tossed her hair.

"How- HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SYAORAN-POO A BASTARD!" Meiling screeched at Sakura, running forward to grab her hair. Meiling was so loud, even Syaoran and his friends, standing under the huge oak tree, could hear her.

"Looks like Meiling is _really_ attached to you," Eriol grinned at Syaoran, "I mean, Syaoran-poo!" Syaoran growled angrily.

"Shut it, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran muttered. Unfortunately, Meiling noticed Syaoran at that precise moment.

"Syao-poo darling!" Meiling came flying out of nowhere. Sakura snickered loudly. Syaoran glared at her.

"When are you going to get married?" Sakura grinned tauntingly. Syaoran didn't reply but instead made rude hand gestures that said too plainly, 'Shut up.'

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Sakura turned on her heel, Tomoyo and Miku following her.

"Shall we leave?" Eriol muttered to Akira, who nodded in agreement. "Wait!" Syaoran called desperately, Meiling now hugging him tightly.

----------------------------------------

**_After School – Detention_**

"Well, see you later," Tomoyo waved at Sakura. Sakura nodded sourly, heading for Takashi-sensei's room.

"Good luck!" Miku called after her.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran sat down in a seat far away from Sakura. He frowned, thinking what Yelan was going to say about this.

"You both should know why you are here," Takashi-sensei looked at the two, "Today, you shall both...ah, let's see, do some community service... in the form of cleaning up the campus of Tomoeda High."

"Damn it! Me, community service? Do you know who you are talking to? I am Syaoran Li, future leader of the Li clan!" Syaoran bellowed angrily at Takashi-sensei, who seemed untroubled by this statement.

"You may be the future leader of the Li clan, Li, but right now, I am the teacher and you are the student," Takashi-sensei replied in his ever-so-calm voice. Syaoran gave him one final glare before staring out the window heatedly. Sakura coughed loudly.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Sakura asked. Takashi-sensei nodded.

"First I have to tell you something that will make this considerably easier- you two have supernatural powers."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

A/N: Aloha! It's me again. I know this is shorter than Chappy One of Rebellious Love, but sorry! Pleez review! FYI, Miku Sasaki and Akira Hitoshi belong to me! They are my OC. Hehe.

Luving ya'll,

xCherryStarAngelx


End file.
